With a popularity of speech search service, more and more users begin to use speech to search for information, and a proportion of speech search is increasing year by year. In order to improve an accuracy of speech recognition, various deep learning methods have been introduced into speech recognition field, and the accuracy of speech recognition has gradually increased.
In the related art, an acoustic feature is mainly extracted through a local weight share convolution layer. However, this method cannot characterize the acoustic feature of the speech well, and the accuracy of speech recognition is low.